minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:GuiFFI/MCSM Imagining If Jesse had Wither Sickness
*** Posted in Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 3 my storytale play by Order of The Female Jesse *** MCSM Imagining : Jesse had WIther Sickness 'Comment Review' If he/she has Wither Sickness Jesse would had suffered the same like Petra/Gabriel (the first one, not the amnesia.) I'm sure in this time Reuben would be always with Jesse since he really care about Jesse.And the gangs would try to take care of Jesse too. 'If this happened in the game :' Since it's you who control Jesse's opinions and actions, there would be some choices like : 'Episode 2 and 3 ' 'Good choices :' *Jesse say he/she needs help / needs to rest a bit 'What Happen :' The Wither Sickness doesn't affect Jesse very much and the gang help him/her during the battles. 'Bad choices :' *Jesse say he/she don't need help / can take care of him/herself / go with the others 'What Happen :' The Wither Sickness become worst and Jesse can't see correctly (the player also since is Jesse who suffering and the player will have difficulty to defeat the creatures and make the actions) 'Episode 4' 'Good choices :' *Jesse say he/she doesn't go with the gang for defeat the Witherstorm 'What Happen :' The gang go defeat except Reuben who stay with Jesse. 'Bad choices :' * Jesse say he/she go with the gang for defeat the Witherstorm 'What Happen :' Jesse and the gang go defeat but Reuben dies. 'If it happened in the game Review ' 'Episode 1' *During the running from the Witherstorm when he breaks the Endercon , Jesse is taken many time by the Witherstorm, this time if you didn't do nothing Jesse could be taken by the Witherstorm but without the word "You are Dead". 'Save Petra or Gabriel' (Control one of the gang's characters) *If it happened in the game you could control one of the gang 's characters (except Reuben) and the choice of saving Petra or Gabriel would be the same but saved from another character. 'During the escape' (Control Jesse) ''' *Jesse could do the same like Petra or Gabriel but he/she could be saved from one of them later. *The choices after be rescued your choice's reaction would be : '''Scared / Pretending nothing happened / Angry / Silent *You still interact with Gabriel or Petra, by walking with them and join later the gang on the temple of the Order. 'Episode 2 and 3' 'In the Temple' (Control Jesse) ''' *The choices about Jesse's health would be possible since you control him/her : '''I am completly fine guys / I start to feel dizzy / I don't know / Silent #'I am completly fine guys = '''The gang start to be suspecious and worried about him/her but Jesse keep doing his normal things '(+Wither Sickness Worst)' #'I start to feel dizzy = The gang already help Jesse and say to him/her for rest a bit '''(-Wither Sickness Ok) #'I don't know = '''Jesse convince the gang he/she is fine even if he/she feels dizzy '(+Wither Sickness Worst)' #'Silent = The gang only look at the Jesse seeing if he/she's fine but Reuben stay with him/her '''(+Wither Sickness Worst) 'During the battles ' (Control Jesse) ''' #(+Wither Sickness Worst) = During the battle against the zombies , creepers and skeletons, Jesse start to see all blurry and the player could have difficult too for battle so the gang help him/her instead. (Determinant) #(-Wither Sickness Ok) = During the battle Jesse and the player won't have difficult to battle but the gang will help anyway. '''Episode 4 'In the cave' '(Control Jesse) ' *Jesse can say he/she doesn't feel right so he/she will stay in the cave while the gang try to defeat the Witherstorm or if Jesse doesn't accept to stay in the cave with '(+Wither Sickness Worst) '''Axel will refuse Jesse's answer and tell him/her to stay. Reuben will stay with Jesse for do some company. *Jesse can say he/she feel alright if he/she has his health to '(-Wither Sickness Ok) '''the gang will accept Jesse's answer, they will defeat the Witherstorm. But Reuben dies like in the game. (This one is a tricky situation about Reuben's life.) GuiFFIFan ofPetra --(talk) 18:34, December 10, 2018 (UTC) Wanna other "MCSM Imagining" blogs? tell me in the comments about other ideas and thought. Sure! Not really. Category:Blog posts